


Things Beneath Us

by LaurelBinaryStar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Jaeger Pilots, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelBinaryStar/pseuds/LaurelBinaryStar
Summary: 战争改变了许多事，也改变不了许多事。





	Things Beneath Us

**Author's Note:**

> 环太AU

 

 

战时钟仍在倒数。

安东尼·格里兹曼用T恤下摆擦去脸上的汗——他仍然没有很好地适应南美湿热的天气，尤其是在夏天，利马基地里的温度高得吓人——格里兹曼敢发誓他看到机甲库里出现了蒸汽云。空调更像是摆设：当你有一台二代机甲和三台三代机甲要养着的时候，没人会好心地把宝贵的能源给他们这帮可怜人吹吹冷气。

但他的搭档似乎完全不在乎高温：内马尔·达·席尔瓦·儒尼奥尔，地地道道的巴西人，正欢快地晃着脚坐在升降工作台上，啃着一个不知道从哪儿掏出来的苹果。

“我们可能要错过午饭了，”内马尔咽下一口苹果，语气欢快，“不过今天好像是鸡肉。那玩意儿比树枝还要硬。”他晃了晃头，一小撮黑发从褪了色的金染发下落了出来，湿漉漉地黏在额头上——他也热的半死，格里兹曼心想。只是他习惯了：巴西人是利马基地的利刃，年纪轻轻就成了利马数一数二的游侠；他待在基地的时间可能比他待在故乡的时间更长。

格里兹曼并不像他：他出生在法国，家庭幸福美满，本该与这场科幻小说般的战争毫无联系——直到他的老师发现了他异于常人的天赋，接着是医生，然后PPDC敲开了他家的房门。

Kaiju的入侵改变了很多事。

他抬头看向他的——他们的——机甲。她是一台三代机甲，线条流畅优美，四层石墨和镁制成的包壳里埋着她强大的锕核素反应堆心脏；头部操作舱漆着金色与黑色的涂料[1]，像是某种图腾或是猛兽的皮毛花纹。“黄金豹”，他们这样称呼她。

格里兹曼朝着开着的操作舱大喊：“保罗，我们能走了不？我快热死了。”

“在你们俩能够解释为什么会在一个简简单单的巡逻任务里报废掉一套脊髓夹之前，谁都不准离开这个机库。我听着呢。”保罗·博格巴，黄金豹的机师长从驾驶舱探出头，没好气地吼道。博格巴比这对游侠更年轻，而年轻人们总是能迅速打成一片——在不牵涉机甲的情况下。机甲是机师们的情人。

”同步率太高又不是我们的错！”

“扯淡。我从没见过哪对游侠能配合到超负荷还一把烧掉了神经接口的。”

“那你现在见到了，”内马尔翻身跳下来，靴子在金属台上敲出一声闷响，“我和安东就是这么默契。叫指挥部的老头子们找别的聪明脑瓜去研究他们喜欢的理由。”内马尔快活地说，转头看向格里兹曼，金褐色眼睛在深褐色脸庞里闪闪发亮：“我们得去格斗训练室。来这儿前我听到几个预备游侠说哈梅斯和迪巴拉又预约了今天下午的练习时间。”

“又？我以为他们已经练得够多了？”

“你又不是不知道他们俩。基里安赌迪巴拉赢，两块巧克力。而且是牛奶巧克力。”内马尔盯着格里兹曼的蓝眼睛，胳膊不知何时搭在了他的肩上；格里兹曼感觉更热了，但他现在不再在意。机库里弥漫着刺鼻的机油气味，空气黏热；内马尔搂着他，就像他仍在法国上学时年轻人们会做的那样。

他闻到微弱的苹果香气。内马尔在向他微笑，等待着一个回答。

格里兹曼忍不住也微笑了起来。“我喜欢牛奶巧克力。”

战时钟仍在倒数。

 

 

利马基地是猎人计划中第二个建立的基地。这意味着有很多人曾来过这里，也有很多人离开：有些是去了新的基地，换了新的搭档；而另一些人呢，他们则是去了海里——然后不再回来。

哈梅斯·罗德里格斯是来到利马中的一个。哥伦比亚男孩在学院的成绩无可挑剔，模拟链接评估优秀，几乎是完美游侠的代表——几乎。“他很出色，”每个导师都这样说，语气带着深深的遗憾，“但我们找不到可以与他同步的另一个游侠。”

这就是他唯一的问题。哈梅斯去过香港，然后是巴拿马；他们尝试过不止一次，最好的一次是60%的同步率——如果三秒钟后他的搭档没有尖叫起来的话。PPDC舍不得就这样放弃：他们决定把哈梅斯送到利马来，希望在这个靠近他家乡的基地能找到年轻游侠的另外半个身体。

然后保罗·迪巴拉引起了他们的注意。

来自阿根廷，有着波兰和意大利的血统；三重国籍。阿根廷人与他的搭档，“另一个保罗”保罗·博格巴在模拟测试中表现优秀，神经反应出色，只差一步便能登上“角斗士”。然而这个世界也许自有它的安排：就在最后一次Drift同步测试中，一向配合良好的这对搭档却追了兔子——两人同时。神经同步率上升到了一个恐怖的数值，猛地停住；指挥部眼睁睁看着数字直线下跌，再也没有重新升起来。这还没完：短暂而疯狂的超同步对博格巴的神经造成了负担——并不严重——但他或许不再适合继续做一名游侠。好在博格巴是个天才，而且足够乐观；PPDC很快找到了另一个适合他的位置：一名机师。好机师和游侠一样稀少；况且战争时期没人愿意浪费资源。

迪巴拉就没那么好运了。他没受伤，但也失去了链接，在随后几次尝试里没有成功——就像哈梅斯那样。他成了另一个没有搭档的游侠。

然后？然后就像所有故事那样，事情就那么奇妙地发生了：PPDC决定把他们的两个难题凑在一起，给哈梅斯和迪巴拉套上脊髓夹，继电凝胶灌满头盔，启动系统——然后模拟器发出愉悦的轰鸣，数字跳动，庞斯链接闪烁着淡淡的蓝色光亮——

Eureka.

 

 

“半小时以后，3号训练室。”迪巴拉低着头，闷闷地说。

“什么？”哈梅斯正努力扒掉电路内衬，汗水使整件事变得加倍困难，“现在是午饭时间。我饿死了。”

“我会等你的，”迪巴拉没理会他，只是甩甩头发，黑发上还残留着点淡黄色的凝胶，没和哈梅斯对上视线，“你心里有数。别迟到了，哈梅斯。”

好吧，哈梅斯心想。这不稀奇；迪巴拉原本的搭档并不是他，而建立过链接的游侠需要时间才能和另一位游侠产生新的神经联系。一是时间，二是大量的练习；比如今天，他和迪巴拉好不容易说服指挥部在这种天气里额外启动一次系统（主要靠迪巴拉一向的好名声，以及哈梅斯的笑容——他笑起来可是很无辜的。），然而这还不够。除了精神训练，格斗训练也可以促进搭档间作战风格的熟悉；况且年轻人总是有花不完的精力。

迪巴拉喜欢棍术格斗。他比哈梅斯矮些，但一样敏捷；他小腿健壮，下肢稳定，有时甚至能一口气掀翻哈梅斯。来自阿根廷的男孩像一只小鹰：年轻，强壮，缺乏经验——但仍旧是致命的。不过哈梅斯也不差：在目前的十六次格斗里，他才是赢得更多的那个。他可是赢了九次呢。

但今天哈梅斯不能确定。迪巴拉的声音里没有一贯的热情，而且刚才链接后的幻视仍旧模模糊糊地漂浮在哈梅斯脑子里。也许今天就不该链接的。

谁叫他们刚才又追了兔子呢。

 

 ==========

_25_ _分钟前_

“模拟仓空着。去不去训练？”

“我以为Ney他们要用？”哈梅斯百无聊赖地从床上抬起头，体育杂志从胸口滑到腹部。

“他和安东被保——博格巴叫走了。听说是搞坏了一套脊髓夹？”迪巴拉微不可闻地停顿了一下，“我第一次知道神经同步率过高还会这样。”他有些羡慕，迪巴拉想。

哈梅斯忽然觉得房间变得干燥起来，有股微弱的烦躁正在逐渐蒸腾：“也许吧。你确定指挥部会同意？今天简直热的见鬼。我可不想被骂。”

迪巴拉原本靠着墙，转过来看着他，绿眼睛在游侠宿舍的黄光灯下显得有些深邃：“我觉得我们应该试试。没准下次“角斗士”会遇到一只四级怪兽呢。”

“角斗士”。迪巴拉记得他与哈梅斯第一次看到她时的感觉；用内马尔的话来说，他俩就像是“获得人生第一辆雪佛兰的青少年”。兴奋，震撼，激动——迪巴拉觉得世界上没有什么比这一刻更美妙。哈梅斯，他的搭档，在他身边，一样震惊；他敬畏地看着钢铁的巨人，脸上控制不住地露出一个傻笑。

迪巴拉觉得脖颈在发热。利马的机库通风不是很好，他想。

然后他们坐上了机甲，脊髓夹套上的一瞬间他感到一阵悸动穿过躯干：她属于我们了，某个声音在他脑海里说。傍晚，直升机把他们吊送到卡亚俄；黑色的战神踏过海水，夕阳把整个港口染成鲜艳的橘红色。迪巴拉几乎要忘记他们仍处于战争中：他只是聆听潮水撞击镍钢装甲，胸怀莫名的喜悦；万物宁静，世界似乎停止在那一刻。

迪巴拉无法忘记那种感受。他不知道哈梅斯是怎么想的；但自那以后，迪巴拉发誓，成为游侠绝对是他这辈子最正确的一件事。他属于这里。

所以他不会放弃：““角斗士”转身还是有延迟。就再来一次；我们的链接还能更强。”

哈梅斯盯着他。五秒后他叹了口气：“希望今天值班的不是伊瓜因。他上次看我的眼神像是要把我塞进垃圾桶。”

“冈萨洛才不会做那种事呢。”

“我深刻怀疑。”哥伦比亚人嘟囔着，穿上靴子；迪巴拉觉得他好像看到哈梅斯在微笑。

“走吧。说不定我们还赶得上午饭。”

 ==========

 

3号训练室已经挤满了人；在利马，消息总是传的飞快。哈梅斯走进训练室，看见内马尔正对他挥手，格里兹曼和基利安·姆巴佩坐在他边上讲着笑话。

“哈梅斯！”巴西人站起来，欢快地和他碰了碰拳：“所以你们今天又去模拟仓了？”

“嗯哼，”哈梅斯心不在焉地说，目光扫过角落架子上的训练棍，“不过稍微出了点小问题。”

“小问题？别告诉我你们也弄坏了脊髓夹。”

“不是什么大事。你和格里兹曼是怎么溜出来的？我以为你们大概要被焊进“黄金豹”的一条腿里去了。”哈梅斯有意略过追兔子的部分，而内马尔也并没有打算深究。

“嘿，你是在小看我和安东吗？”他的朋友装作生气的说，脸上的笑灿烂得惊人：“我想去哪儿就去哪儿。安东是我的搭档，谁也拦不住我们。”他的语气逐渐变得柔软，格里兹曼的名字以一种特殊的音调被说出口。内马尔回头看了一眼正聊着天大笑着的法国游侠，随即拍了拍哈梅斯的肩膀：“我赌这次还是你赢。祝你好运，伙计。”

哈梅斯点了点头，没有回答。他有种说不上来的感觉：他不知道是否会有一天，他会像内马尔那样说出迪巴拉的名字。温柔地，甜蜜地；像是说出一朵玫瑰的名字。

然后人群突然开始欢呼起来；他转过头，迪巴拉穿着黑色的背心出现在门口，头发仍然湿漉漉的，也许是冲过；他笔直地走向哈梅斯，眉毛下的绿眼睛又锐利又清澈。

我会一败涂地，哈梅斯在心里叹息。

 

 

在猎人基地，人们没有多少可以用来消遣的东西。没有电影，更没有可以容得下观众的球场，运输机也从不会带来奶油爆米花或玉米片。啤酒倒还是有的：半打一装的布哈马啤酒，有时喝起来叫人舌头发苦，整箱整箱地运到利马来；人们喝起酒来像喝水一样。啤酒更多地是一种慰藉——好让所有人暂时忘了他们还在打仗，忘记外头的海水里藏着的怪物，假装机舱里那些巨大钢铁只是些普通的福特汽车。

人们其实非常擅长苦中作乐。

比如现在，几乎所有空闲的游侠和学员都挤到了这个训练室来观看这场格斗。得益于口耳相传的情报网，哈梅斯·罗德里格斯和保罗·迪巴拉又一次要进行对练的消息成了今天的助兴节目。这对游侠在利马也算是名声赫赫：不是兄弟或亲属，彼此甚至不是对方的第一个搭档。人们议论他们的组合，但没人敢质疑他们的能力；“角斗士”仅有几次的战绩已经足够让PPDC上对他俩的事闭嘴了。那些Kaiju尸体可还在海湾里沉着呢。

哈梅斯在模拟链接后换了身衣服，原来的内衬已经浸透了汗水；他穿了件白色制式背心，下半身仍是迷彩的制服裤。他洗了洗脸就去了训练室，而他的朋友们早已等待多时。哈梅斯觉得自己很幸运：不是所有人都会像内马尔和格里兹曼这样，在如今的时代里还能保持长久的乐观。

在一个更好的世界里，他们也许会成为更亲密的朋友。

但时间仍无情地继续，事情就这么接着发生：迪巴拉在人群的欢呼声中走进来，和格里兹曼他们击了个掌，然后走向房间中央，脱掉鞋子站在帆布垫子上。他也换掉了链接前穿的衣服，黑色背心下露出比哈梅斯略深的皮肤来，在发黄的灯光下显出浅浅的古铜色，令人联想到某种果实或是成熟的谷物。

迪巴拉伸手去取训练用的棍子，手臂舒展，两条黑色的环形纹身被肌肉拉扯而有些变形——他抛给哈梅斯另一根，动作利落干脆，随即挑衅般地看了哈梅斯一眼。迪巴拉的双眼有一半藏在眉毛的阴影里，使他的眼神显得凶利；而他的脸庞仍是年轻的，残留着圆润的、柔和的轮廓，让人有一种抚摸的冲动。他像一头稚气未脱的野兽：凶狠的，无畏的，迷人的——

哈梅斯觉得他的血正在以奇怪的方式回到他的心脏。他皮肤滚烫，过于热烈地注视他的搭档；当他们气喘吁吁地挂在平衡架上，脑子里仍因为链接而震荡时，哈梅斯也是如此：他浑身细胞像在燃烧，肾上腺素在身体里沸腾。他想对他的搭档说点什么，但他的脑子完全停住了，像往午夜里扔一块石头一样毫无回应；只有他的身体还在自顾自在活着。哈梅斯有种想要做些什么，只是做些什么的强烈冲动；他想砸坏什么东西，想要飞奔起来直到心脏破裂，甚至想要为之流泪。

它令哈梅斯疯狂。

但这都要先要从赢得这场练习开始。“老规矩？掉出有效范围，或者两次致命姿势[2]。”内马尔自告奋勇地充当裁判；他观察着哈梅斯看迪巴拉时的表情，接着对他眨了眨眼——哈梅斯几乎听得到他的偷笑。也许他知道哈梅斯的困境；但哈梅斯怀疑内马尔更乐意看他被这感觉折磨的样子。格里兹曼靠着内马尔的腿，正带领着人群起哄——哦，还有格里兹曼，他们就是一对不折不扣的恶魔。

“老规矩。欢迎认输。”迪巴拉说，身子放低摆出架势。

哈梅斯的好胜心首先开始工作：他不会认输的，至少不是今天。不是现在。一切要从当下开始，哈梅斯把棍子横在身前，深呼了一口气。人群的声音逐渐开始减弱，直到房间里安静得只留下呼吸声，视线像火焰一样滚烫。

哈梅斯和迪巴拉谁都没有动作：他们暂时的僵持着，观察着彼此，紧握着训练棍。训练棍是木质的，顶端包裹着橡胶，但只要你运用恰当，还是能让对手吃不少苦头。

哈梅斯小心地变了个姿势，左脚向前动了些，重心微妙地往侧面移了移。迪巴拉的眼睛猛地闪烁了一下——但他克制住了，没有踏进这个过于甜蜜的陷阱。他天生的绿眼睛现在看上去像头野狼。迪巴拉跟着哈梅斯的动作略微调整了下身位，谨慎地、完美地保持着半米的距离。比谈话近一些，离跳舞又太远；就像他们之间的关系。

他们又多花了几十秒来试探对方，像两头争夺地盘的猛兽，虎视眈眈、小心翼翼，谁都不想先暴露自己。然而这是一场格斗训练：他们都想要赢，那么僵持就不会永远持续下去。哈梅斯终于还是决定先发制人：他忽然向前跨出半步，手臂与棍子跟着前刺；一个简单直接的进攻。

迪巴拉反应很快，立刻横向转过训练棍，由下至上架住哈梅斯的进攻。反击接踵而至：他向右卸力，甩开哈梅斯的棍子，随即扶住木棍前段，做出一个来自上方的劈砍。哈梅斯借着被甩开的方向划了半个圆弧，训练棍撞在一起，发出木头碰撞的闷响，震颤传递到各自手心。

哈梅斯摆回姿态的速度慢了些；而这一次迪巴拉没有放过这个机会。他向侧面迈出一步，右脚刚踩在软垫上便猛地用力，形成一个凶猛的变向，冲向哈梅斯。哈梅斯下意识地收回双手，棍子保护性地横在胸前；然后他发誓他看见迪巴拉微笑了，是那种得逞的、属于猎手的笑容——下一秒他的小腿被什么绊到，几乎使他失去平衡。哈梅斯踉跄着向后仰去，迪巴拉则又向他的左侧进行了一次有效攻击，令哈梅斯不得不跪下右膝平衡自己。

膝盖落地的一瞬间哈梅斯抬起头准备防御，但迪巴拉的训练棍已经指向了他的喉咙：一次致命姿势。这一回合是迪巴拉的胜利。

他此时有些居高临下地看着哈梅斯，

一滴汗水留在额角，胸口因呼吸而起伏；哈梅斯感到一阵哽噎，干涩且疼痛，仿佛那根训练棍已经刺穿了他的喉咙。他不知道自己现在看起来是什么样子；半跪在软垫上，可笑地目瞪口呆，直直地看向与他链接思想的搭档——

偏偏迪巴拉正注视着他的双眼，这使哈梅斯感到无所遁形。 _傻瓜，_ 他脑海里的声音说， _看看他，你们刚连接了彼此的脑子，难道你不明白这意味着什么_ ？

我当然明白。我只是不确定那属于我，还是属于他。

_不属于他，也不属于你。_ 那个声音说， _你们已经不再是彼此。没有 **你** 或者 **他** ；只有 **你们**_ 。

哈梅斯闭上双眼，二十分钟前的记忆像烈火一样在他脑中燃烧。

那里不是哈梅斯·罗德里格斯。不是保罗·迪巴拉。

那里属于 **他们** 。

 

 

==========

_20_ _分钟前_

冈萨洛·伊瓜因正盯着哈梅斯；哈梅斯感到浑身不自在。伊瓜因和迪巴拉是老朋友，比他俩更早地调到利马基地；他几乎接手过每一对游侠的链接测试。也许这就是伊瓜因不喜欢哈梅斯的原因——他熟识的“角斗士”驾驶员原本该是迪巴拉，以及保罗·博格巴。

迪巴拉和伊瓜因正说着话；哈梅斯自己调整了下灰色的外装甲，站在右侧步行平台。实际上他在学院时总是负责进行左侧躯干，然而迪巴拉也是。最终是哈梅斯决定作出让步：他很珍视这来之不易的搭档关系，而且迪巴拉是真的，真的很不擅长操控右脚。

哈梅斯瞥见伊瓜因对迪巴拉说了什么：他神情严肃，似乎对话题的内容感到棘手，而迪巴拉——迪巴拉的表情几乎可以说是疲惫的，此时正低着头，随便拨弄着连接平台与脚腕部的夹扣。他最终放弃了抵抗，叹了口气，对伊瓜因缓慢地点了点头；接着伊瓜因转向哈梅斯，看着他，怒火中烧，仿佛哈梅斯刚开车撞了一只狗。

哈梅斯在那道目光下几乎有些畏缩了。他不知道发生了什么，但这百分之两百与他俩的搭档有关；想到这里，哈梅斯鼓起勇气正面瞪了回去。事到如今，没有人能再说不；哈梅斯下定决心不会让任何人来对他们指手画脚。

然后他看见迪巴拉隔着伊瓜因望了过来，仍是他一贯的、显得有点凶的表情；但哈梅斯知道他没有真的在生气，只是被某些事情困扰。哈梅斯心里涌起一阵甜蜜的酸楚：某种冲动使他迫切渴望了解迪巴拉的问题所在，聆听、倾诉的欲望，以及——

“这一次神经搭桥我会缩短些时间。你们最近来得太多，连接时间太长可能会产生幽灵同步。”伊瓜因说道，语气僵硬，打断了哈梅斯的思绪。“别勉强自己。有情况我会手动切断链接。”他最后看了一眼哈梅斯，然后是迪巴拉；他拍了拍支撑架，再没说什么，离开了操作区域。

迪巴拉迅速地收回了视线，哈梅斯不动声色地扶了扶头盔，假装对他的窥视一无所知。机械臂为他们扣上脊髓夹，接着是三十秒对接倒数。最后一声机械读秒以后，哈梅斯感到一阵熟悉的眩晕和拉扯感——

他正进入顶端空间；他与迪巴拉的链接开始了。

==========

 

迪巴拉收回顶在哈梅斯喉咙的训练棍。“一次致命姿势！”内马尔喊了一声，观战者们开始欢呼、喝彩，还有人在吹口哨。

哈梅斯撑着膝盖站起来。迪巴拉只要再做出一次致命动作就赢了；哈梅斯从现在开始必须绝对谨慎。 迪巴拉的假动作很聪明，但哈梅斯也有他的花招。

迪巴拉正斗志昂扬，嘴唇抿成一个微小、得意的曲线，眼睛的颜色似乎变得更浅了，显出几分隐约的蓝色。迪巴拉正对自己的胜利感到信心十足，哈梅斯想，所以他要做的就只是保持耐心。你得用新鲜的血肉来诱惑一只小鹰。

而哈梅斯已经抛出了诱饵。

他们重新站定，训练棍交叉摆出架势。但这一次不再有迟疑：迪巴拉猛地挥开搭在一起的木棍，紧接着反手接上一个凶暴的横向击打。哈梅斯后倾躲开，木棍在他脸前经过，带着划开空气的声音和一阵短暂的风，让他的鼻子觉得有些痒。

迪巴拉楞了一下，好像没想到哈梅斯能躲开；他此时此刻正处于一个危险的姿势，上半身由于挥动而转的过大，像棒球手挥动球棒打出全垒打的样子。他自己也意识到了这点，双眼微微瞪大，立刻想要扭转双臂。

但已经太迟了。哈梅斯只跨了一大步就把自己送回到了迪巴拉身前，训练棍斜着打向迪巴拉毫无防备的体侧——他心软了，并没有用上什么力——然后毫不犹豫地退回安全距离，好躲开阿根廷男孩来势汹汹的反击。

这近乎是刺激的：哈梅斯觉得他脖子后面的皮肤在跳动，他看见迪巴拉惊讶的眉毛向上挑起，当训练棍打在他肋下的部分时，肌肉将原本就不算重的攻击化解得了无痕迹。黑色背心掩盖了肉体，只有反弹的触感透过木棍传达到哈梅斯的手臂，柔软、强韧——

不，千万别。哈梅斯悲惨地想。别是现在啊。

所幸迪巴拉没有注意到哈梅斯的窘境。他站直了身体，快速地认清了现在的事实：哈梅斯比他高些、反应也更快，但迪巴拉非常擅长在狭小的空间里进行搏斗；况且他已经握有了一次优势。哈梅斯则没有选择：他只能进攻。

哈梅斯用一个对迪巴拉肩部的突刺作为对他的回答。他起手不快，但角度刁钻；如果迪巴拉想要躲开，只能向右边侧身过去——然后就会挨上一记哈梅斯的肘击。然而迪巴拉选择了另一个疯狂的办法：他敏捷地压下身子，训练棍擦着肩膀滑向他的身后；他的大腿立刻发力，猛地跃起，几乎是扑向了哈梅斯的胸口，浅黄色的木棍在哈梅斯的视野里一晃而过——

在意识到之前哈梅斯的身体就作出了反应：他迅速收回抓着训练棍的手臂，向左快速闪过迪巴拉对他腰部的击打。现在迪巴拉的后背完全暴露在他的眼前了——不，哈梅斯敏锐地注意到了，虽然只是短短一瞬间，他又看见了迪巴拉眼睛里那种危险的笑意。他想也不想，立刻将棍子竖起，双手交替防御在右手臂外侧。又一声棍棒碰撞；他是对的。

狡猾极了，哈梅斯心想。但正是这样才让这场战斗变得尤其迷人。

迪巴拉显然是想要抓住这个缠斗的机会，好一口气让整件事结束：他就着现在的姿势，伸出脚去钩哈梅斯的小腿，想把他放倒。可惜这成了他最大的错误；迪巴拉低估了哈梅斯的反应力，哈梅斯轻巧地抬脚让过，反倒是迪巴拉因此失去了重心。哈梅斯没有犹豫，训练棍在手掌间精妙地移动，笔直朝向迪巴拉的后颈，然后稳稳停住。致命姿势。

_将军_ 。

 

==========

_17_ _分钟前_

但这次哈梅斯从一片混乱和眩晕中回过神来的时候，他发现自己眼前并不是预期中的全息可视界面。他正站在一片蓝得惊人的天空下，脚下草地鲜绿，灰白色的矮砖墙围在四周，远处有几栋不高的棕色的建筑，最近的一座模模糊糊地写着“科尔多瓦”[3]。哈梅斯意识到这不是他所熟悉的任何一个地方：这只可能是迪巴拉的回忆。他陷在他搭档的记忆中了；迪巴拉追了兔子。

仿佛是为了验证哈梅斯的想法，他听见身后传来一声砰地闷响；他回过头去，一个孩子正踢着足球，他抬脚踢球，球弹到草地——现在看来应该说是一个球场——边上的门框，发出砰的声响。哈梅斯没花多少力气就认出了那是迪巴拉：他穿着一件白色T恤，脖子里挂着一枚十字架[4]；这时的他看上去顶多十四五岁，头发比现在却要长些，柔软地卷在小迪巴拉耳朵边上，在强烈的阳光下是泛着金的棕色。球门前草地上扔着一个灰色的书包，拉链开着，露出里头的课本；书包边上歪歪扭扭地摆着几个障碍物，看来是他正在练习射门。

哈梅斯看着年轻的迪巴拉。他站定，射门，再跑去把球捡回来，然后重复。年轻的迪巴拉和现在的迪巴拉相差无几：他的双眼已经拥有了深邃的轮廓，眉毛被刘海的遮挡，减弱了几分锐利。他心无旁骛，全神贯注，哈梅斯疑惑为什么迪巴拉会陷入这段回忆——

一阵铃声忽然从敞开的书包里响起。小迪巴拉没有立刻去接，他把手上的球放在地上，照样踢进，然后才慢慢走向声音来源。哈梅斯看着他接起电话；他的嗓音仍是属于孩子的，不像现在那样偏低。打来电话的人似乎是迪巴拉的母亲；哈梅斯听见迪巴拉同他母亲说话，说自己在科尔多瓦很好，天气很舒服，现在正在踢球，然后——

然后突然地，这个孩子愣住了。哈梅斯听不见电话里的内容，只好从迪巴拉的表情揣测：他双眼瞪大，绿眼睛迷茫地看着草坪，过了好一会儿才问他的母亲：“那是真的吗？”

他的母亲又说了些什么，这次迪巴拉沉默的时间更长了，哈梅斯注意到他握着电话的手似乎在颤抖。

不知过了多久，迪巴拉终于挂断了电话；他低着头，哈梅斯看不见他的脸——接着这个孩子突然跳起来，一把抓起书包，风一样地奔向某栋棕色房子，留下哈梅斯被孤零零地抛在球场中央。

==========

 

人群的欢呼声是爆炸性的。

哈梅斯还没有收回抵在他后颈的训练棍，这迫使迪巴拉维持着背对哈梅斯的姿势，头颈低垂，犹如一头温顺的、已被驯服的动物。但一旦他收回棍子，迪巴拉转过身来，脸上仍是毫无掩饰的兴奋、愤怒与挑战。哈梅斯也是如此；他抑制不住露出一个笑容，过多的肾上腺素使他感到无比亢奋，滚烫的冲动如岩浆在他体内流淌。他正在从内部被焚尽。

迪巴拉看着他，挑衅地、不服气地，脸颊因热度而泛红，红色一直蔓延到耳朵尖。他凝视哈梅斯的样子就是在火上浇油；哈梅斯甚至能从他宝石般的双眼中看见自己狂热的倒影。他们现在正被原始的动物本性支配着。

_赢得战斗。去获得胜利，获得属于你的东西。_

**_去征服他_ ** _。_

一阵颤栗穿过迪巴拉的身体，接着是哈梅斯，像一道电流，又像一股冰冷的河水，让他混沌的脑子暂时性地清醒了些。可千万别当着全部游侠的面啊，他仅存的理智告诉他，内马尔和格里兹曼会为此笑他一辈子的。

这场练习已经完完、彻底超出了它原本的意义。

格斗已经进入了决胜局；他们各占一次优势，而下一轮对抗就将决定结果。哈梅斯伸出手去拉起迪巴拉，后者迟疑了一下，随后握住他的手站了起来。

 

==========

_15_ _分钟前_

就在小迪巴拉的身影消失在建筑中的下一刻，哈梅斯被转移到了某个房间中。他在跟随记忆跳跃。这儿看上去是一间病房：哈梅斯闻得到——至少迪巴拉的记忆告诉他，他闻到了——消毒剂的气味，以及纯白的墙壁、床单与窗帘。

随后他看见了病床边的迪巴拉：他看上去比刚才似乎又年纪大了些，但仍是青少年的样子；他鼻子发红，眼睛里闪着小小的光，湿漉漉的——他是在哭吗？

哈梅斯看向病床的上的人。他和迪巴拉像极了，哈梅斯想，然后他意识到这应当是迪巴拉的父亲。他无疑是得了重病，而且情况不容乐观；哈梅斯的脑中无端地闪过一阵悲伤。 _癌症晚期，_ 他脑子里的声音说，某种痛苦如潮水一样漫延开来，令哈梅斯感到心碎。

哈梅斯知道他应当唤醒他的搭档：追兔子的本质是进行的游侠之间的脑波不协调，如果长时间处于这个状态就会对神经造成损害。 _就像博格巴那样_ 。

但他不知道该怎么做：哈梅斯试图叫喊、手舞足蹈，甚至尝试去触碰，但不管他怎么努力，但迪巴拉仍对他视而不见；他的表情里只有悲伤在逐步加剧。

一阵眩晕感猛地击中了哈梅斯；然后他感到钝痛，随之而来的恶心感使他几乎跪倒。

这是神经负荷的第一个征兆。他没有多少时间了。

 

==========

第三轮的开局不再有征兆。迪巴拉直接发起了突击，训练棍如同利剑般朝着哈梅斯的胸口刺去。陷阱，鲁莽，计策，哈梅斯不知道这会是其中哪一种，但迪巴拉的速度并没有留给他充分思考的时间。他所能做的不过是挡住这一击，像迪巴拉之前做过的那样，向上划出一个漂亮的半圆弧，哈梅斯手中的棍子抵在对方的上头。

哈梅斯牢牢的压制着迪巴拉的武器，他更高些，这给了哈梅斯一些力量上的优势；而阿根廷人以他的敏捷为荣，他意识到他无法立刻从哈梅斯的桎梏中脱身时立刻转向，左手放开木棍，身体旋转，左脚危险地抬起——

哈梅斯不假思索的松开握着武器的一只手，护住头部。迪巴拉的踢击比他想象中更有力，他透过手臂，清楚地感觉到一次沉重的冲击。手臂被撞击的部分会留下淤青，那会是很大一片痕迹，遍布他的整个左上臂，得花上一个星期才能消散干净；但哈梅斯感觉不到疼痛。肾上腺素的魔力使他感觉他的手臂只是微微发麻。

只有狂热、迫切、嗜血般的战斗欲； _只有战斗。_

哈梅斯向前冲去，他觉得自己也许是 _在笑_ 。他可能已经发了疯，但哈梅斯不在乎；他看见迪巴拉的嘴角也向上弯起，白色的犬齿在嘴唇间一闪而过。

 

==========

_14_ _分钟前_

他看着他仍是孩子的搭档握住父亲的手。病床上的人对迪巴拉说了什么，而迪巴拉开口回答，带着浓重的鼻音：“我做不到，papá。我不想。我不想回市里了，也不想再去科尔多瓦[5]。请你不要离开我们。”他的的声音逐渐模糊，最终陷入一声啜泣。 _悲伤的。_

然后鬼使神差般地，哈梅斯决定走近一些，直到他几乎要与迪巴拉的幻影相触。他现在可以清清楚楚地听见他们说的的每一个字。他看着迪巴拉的父亲摸了摸他儿子的头发，声音很轻，语速很慢，但每一个词都很清晰：“不。你的生活仍要继续，我的孩子。你还有很长的时间要过；还有很多好事情等你去经历[6]，”他费力地说，“你会找到你喜爱的事情，你的使命，还有对你来说独一无二的那个人。幸福总是会来的；而你将会完成我们的梦想。我永远为你骄傲。”

他咳嗽起来，但视线仍牢牢地落在他儿子的身上。哈梅斯站在迪巴拉的身后，一瞬间，他似乎觉得迪巴拉的父亲正在与他对视：那道目光足以将哈梅斯劈开，穿过肋骨和脊柱，他变成了一张透明的玻璃糖纸，他的记忆、他的秘密、他的一切在这道注视下无所遁形。

哈梅斯条件反射般地低下头去，冷汗从他的额头上滑到鼻尖。一阵急剧、猛烈的痛苦在他的胸膛中涌起，像铁锤一样撞击着他的身体；接着，浓重的悲伤感充斥了他，他的泪腺开始不受控制，鼻腔酸涩，视野边缘开始产生微小的模糊——

这是迪巴拉的记忆。哈梅斯正感受着他的搭档当时所感受到的一切——PPDC会称之为共感。但这次不一样：这个程度的情感已经远远超出了一般共感的范围。人对他人的悲伤会产生共情，但不该有谁会因他人的回忆痛苦到陷入窒息。一阵窃窃私语般的声音在他意识边缘响起，起初它几乎不可辨认，然后逐渐变得清晰、可读。像是印在他的脑子中那样。

_悲伤，恐慌，愤怒，自责。我做不到。为什么？不。对不起。_

**_我很抱歉。_ **

哈梅斯挣扎着起身，拼命吸入空气，努力保持清醒。当他终于抬起头时，他的眼前已经不再是病房。

 

==========

哈梅斯撞向迪巴拉，迪巴拉还没能从回旋的姿势中调整过来；他当机立断，扔下棍子，抗住哈梅斯第一下击打，然后又快又狠地回敬了一记右拳。他打在哈梅斯的左肋下方，哈梅斯嘴唇紧闭，没有让那声闷哼落出来。他紧紧抓住迪巴拉尚未收回的右手，身体前压，一条腿跨入迪巴拉双腿之间；他也放开了碍事的训练棍，用空着的右手挡开迪巴拉的抵抗，按着他的肩膀把他用力向地面压去。

他听见人群的吼叫，内马尔和格里兹曼在前排呼喊；他们也许和其他人一样狂热，也许在皱眉，因为他们没有想到棍术训练会变成一场徒手搏斗；但是 _管他呢。_

而迪巴拉，他此时被哈梅斯的影子盖住，正在与哈梅斯的力量角逐中缓慢崩溃；他牢牢盯着哈梅斯，哈梅斯看到猛禽的双翅在他的眼中一闪而过——迪巴拉猛地缠住哈梅斯一条手臂，带着他向边上倾斜着倒去，用力勾倒了哈梅斯没有防备的左腿。

他们同时失去了平衡，向哈梅斯右边倒向软垫。两根被遗忘的训练木棍交叠着掉在那里，就在他们将要倒下的地面上。这就是了；胜利距离他们只有几英寸远。

_而 **我** 会是胜利者。_哈梅斯抽出手，努力伸向上面那根木棍；迪巴拉仿佛看穿了他的心思，他也伸出了手，两只手随着坠落接近那绑着白色布条的把手——

 

==========

_13_ _分钟前_

哈梅斯不在病房里，他正跪在一个门廊上，眼前是一条小径，小径尽头站着一个男孩，一辆黑色的轿车在他的面前发动，加速，驶向街尾。

这是一场告别，他想。 _他最终还是没能看他长大。_

哈梅斯无能为力。他又能做什么呢？他看到了他的搭档可能永远也不会对他提起的往事；然后他为此而悲痛欲绝。他只能可悲地半跪在那里，看着男孩目送那辆轿车和他被悲伤撕碎的心脏远去。

迪巴拉追了兔子，而哈梅斯本该是阻止他的人。

**_我很抱歉。_ **

就在哈梅斯确信他会死于共感过载的那一刻，男孩转过了身。哈梅斯已经太熟悉这张脸了；他已经看到这张脸足够多次——在镜中，整整二十七年。

十五岁的哈梅斯·罗德里格斯站在小径尽头，充满悲伤。

 

==========

所有的喧闹声一瞬间消失了。后排的学员纷纷站起来，想要看清结果，但没有人胆敢出声。格里兹曼早已在刚才的激动中站到了内马尔身边，他屏住了呼吸，手指与内马尔的不自觉地相握。内马尔没有看他，也没有说话，只是紧紧握住他的手，双眼盯着训练场中央。

没人知道是谁先碰到了训练棍；也许是迪巴拉，他在刚才的缠斗中被压在了下面，他的左手斜握着木棍，前端抵着哈梅斯的心脏；而哈梅斯呢，他笼罩在迪巴拉上方，右膝因为之前的纠缠落在迪巴拉双腿中间，正用他的左手撑起上半身，好让他不会整个人压在迪巴拉身上。

而哈梅斯的右手牢牢地握着另一根训练棍，靠下的那一端笔直指向迪巴拉的喉咙。

致命姿势：他的，迪巴拉的。同时。

 

==========

_12_ _分钟前_

哈梅斯与年轻的自己对视，他超负荷的大脑仍然尽责地在勉强运作。他不是在迪巴拉的回忆中吗，为什么他自己会——

但悲伤的浪潮再一次回来，带着无数画面在他的脑中疯狂浮现，闪烁，接着消失：他看到他自己，足球，母亲双眼通红的微笑，他的叔叔，震耳欲聋的枪声[7]。

然后他意识到了，这不是迪巴拉的记忆；迪巴拉追了兔子，然后——然后哈梅斯与他共感了，迪巴拉的悲痛令他想起了15岁时的他自己。他也陷入了回忆；他们同时追了兔子。

哈梅斯忽然明白那个一直盘旋在他意识中的声音是什么了。

_我很抱歉你失去了他。_

_我也是。我很抱歉。_

_但我们会好起来的。 **我们会的。**_

他感觉得到那个声音微弱的颤动。下一秒，哈梅斯感到一阵猛烈的拉扯，然后是眩晕，光斑在他眼前聚焦又散开，最后重新聚合成蓝色的屏幕——

哈梅斯和迪巴拉站在模拟舱中，冈萨洛·伊瓜因从控制台后边冲过来，问他们俩怎么样。哈梅斯不确定他还怎么回答；他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，外部强制断开连接可能会产生诸多后遗症，从幽灵同步到精神崩溃，但伊瓜因这样做一定是迫不得已。哈梅斯觉得自己还算清醒；显然迪巴拉也是，哈梅斯松了口气。

伊瓜因神色复杂，他告诉他们，就在刚才，他们的同步率超过了此前所有记录；而它不停地在增长，丝毫没有停止的迹象。这样下去他们的神经用不了五分钟就会彻底烧毁，于是伊瓜因不得不强行中止同步。

哈梅斯听着伊瓜因说话，一边开始脱下装备。刚才十分钟里的记忆像梦一般漂浮在他眼前。回到现实的感觉令他恍惚；有多少部分是真实的？有多少不过是他潜意识的谬误？

他看向迪巴拉的脸，想要寻找一些证据，但他的搭档只是卸下头盔，对他说：

“半小时以后，3号训练室。”

 

==========

_现在_

口哨、欢呼，各种各样的粗口和惊叹声在训练室中爆发。谁会猜到这一场充满悬念的格斗训练最终竟以双方同时作出致命姿势而结束呢？这是一次精彩绝伦的平局。

而人群中心的两人还没有起身。他们保持着一上一下的姿势，首先是哈梅斯先丢开了训练棍，接着是迪巴拉。突然间，所有的力气好像离开了他的身体，疲惫、疼痛，所有正常的感觉全部回到了他体内。哈梅斯看着他下方的迪巴拉，他大汗淋漓，和哈梅斯一样气喘吁吁，浑身酸痛；但哈梅斯只觉得这一幕完美极了。他几乎想要亲吻他了。

他们对视着，心脏以一种前所未有的方式在跳动；某种冲动忽然席卷了哈梅斯，他收回酸胀的左手，放任自己压在迪巴拉身上；他的搭档只是从喉咙里发出一声惊讶的轻响，像是猫咪模糊不清的咕噜声。

哈梅斯看着他的脸，所有的字母堵在他的喉咙里，最终只是脱口而出一个单词：“大卫（David）。”

“什么？”

“我的名字。我的中间名是大卫。我母亲给我起的，她是个虔诚的基督徒。哈梅斯是我父亲的中间名。我的全名是哈梅斯·大卫·罗德里格斯·卢比奥[8]。”哈梅斯一口气说完，他不知道为什么自己会告诉迪巴拉这些。他下意识那么做了，并且完完全全对此感到放心。也许他只是想要迪巴拉知道。

迪巴拉的表情空白了一秒，然后他开始笑起来，脸颊仍残留着激烈运动后的粉红色。哈梅斯觉得他的心脏甜蜜地抽紧，一股奇异的感觉使他也不由自主地微笑起来。

“布鲁诺（Bruno）。保罗·布鲁诺·伊齐基尔·迪巴拉[9]，很高兴认识你，哈梅斯·大卫·罗德里格斯·卢比奥。”

他们像傻瓜一样笑了好一会儿，盘旋在他们之间的狂热逐渐冷却，变成了另一种更温暖、更柔和的东西。直到内马尔走过来说，拜托，你们又不是不住在同一个房间；别在这儿搞起来啊，我们可还没吃午饭呢。迪巴拉笑得喘不上气，哈梅斯对他比了个中指。

他把他们拉起来，哈梅斯假装没看见内马尔偷偷对他比的大拇指。后者只是耸耸肩，转头加入格里兹曼与基利安“同时赢也算赢”的争论中去。他没有错过内马尔自然地握住格里兹曼的手；哈梅斯现在可以明白那种感觉，当迪巴拉的全名在他的舌尖上滚动时，那些音节像是牛奶巧克力一样美好。

迪巴拉转过身去收拾木棍，哈梅斯环顾了下四周，意外发现保罗·博格巴不知道什么时候来了训练室，正站在人群最后看着他们的方向。高个机师只是对他点了点头，哈梅斯予以同样的回敬，然后看着他像来时一样悄无声息地消失在人群中。

某个游侠打开了一箱啤酒，泛着泡沫的瓶子在人群中传递，不时夹杂着几句脏话；现在的训练室已经完全变成了一个拙劣的派对现场。年轻人们兴奋地说着话，争论，快活地大笑，仿佛一个真正的派对。

在他们边上，几米厚的水泥后面，巨大的杀戮机器在机库中停泊；而更深的地方，几千米的海水下边，有着比这些钢铁更恐怖的噩梦。这些年轻人们正是为此而在这里。

这里的所有人都活在某些阴影下，哈梅斯心想。不仅是他，不仅是迪巴拉。博格巴，格里兹曼，内马尔。他们各自有各自的人生。

战争会改变很多事，但也改变不了很多事。没人知道什么时候自己会变成纪念碑上的一行铅字，尽管每个人都知道这一天迟早会来。但没人会真的说出来：至少不是今天，不是现在。游侠们宁愿活在当下。

哈梅斯看向他的搭档，迪巴拉心有灵犀般地回过头，和他对视，揉合了哈梅斯和迪巴拉声音的幽灵同步在他们脑中浮现。

**_我们会好起来的。_ **

 

 

**END**

 

[1]请参考团长和骨干的金发自行想象。什么羊驼，不存在的。

[2]我不记得原作里的规矩，这是我瞎编的(。

[3]小迪的足球青训就是科尔多瓦。这里魔改一下，就是个普通学校

[4]请参考小迪14岁的叛逆少女(X)照随意想象。

[5]根据小迪的纪录片《[Paulo Dybala 'La Joya'](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av3221416?from=search&seid=4283848215745169416)》中关于他父亲的部分的真实发言。

[6]这一段我是想着莫罗西尼的发言写的，他的原话真的非常动人，请大家有空的话看一看。莫罗西尼真的是非常值得钦佩。R.I.P

[7]根据哈妹本人的真实经历。

[8]哈妹的全名是James David Rodríguez Rubio。取大卫这个名字的原因是我百度的(

[9]小迪全名是Paulo Bruno Exequiel Dybala。Exequiel我查了下是Ezekiel的西语变形？Ezekiel一般翻成以西结或者伊齐基尔，听了下发音好像后面那个更接近，就用这个吧(。

 

 

 

 


End file.
